


【赫云】小段子—惩罚

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 脑洞小段子 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️又是一个食之无味弃之可惜(？？)的东西好像扩写不出来那就这样发吧(突然发觉小段子真好用)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 脑洞小段子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124738
Kudos: 12





	【赫云】小段子—惩罚

"哥你怎么可以这样  
你明知道我有多爱你的啊～"

"嗯……嗯啊…………"

金钟云被抱坐在李赫宰的腿上  
已经被干的意识涣散  
手也扶不住  
只能随着李赫宰的摆动上上下下  
嘴里发出无意识的喘息和呜咽

李赫宰放倒金钟云  
抬高他的双腿架到肩上

"赫宰…不要……不要了……呜………"

"哥～ 这是惩罚！  
惩罚哥不相信我  
这几天躲着我  
还自己难过的哭了  
哥的眼泪只能在床上给我  
其他的时候都不行  
知道吗～"

"呜……赫…宰……呜……不要了…  
真的……真的不行了……呜………"

金钟云喊到哑的嗓子 不停低声啜泣求饶

"哥哭起来真的太美了  
我只喜欢哥在这时候哭  
其他时候都不喜欢  
我会心疼的" 

李赫宰癡迷的看着金钟云在自己身下流着泪的样子  
温柔的吻去一颗颗不断掉落的珍珠  
但下半身却一刻不停的猛烈撞击  
流着眼泪的哥哥 就像脆弱的天使  
让人想要保护疼爱的同时  
又忍不住想要施虐  
让天使只能无助又渴望的 紧紧抓着自己不放手

"哥～不要再自己躲起来难过了  
你要有自信呀  
我不是天空遥不可及的月亮  
也不是舞台上撩生撩死的银赫  
我是李赫宰  
是你的李赫宰  
是爱金钟云爱到发狂的李赫宰  
就算你不相信你的魅力 也要相信我呀！"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得❤️👍留言唷


End file.
